1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of lubricating tampon pledgets and tampon applicators. More particularly, the present invention relates to consumer activated methods of lubricating tampon pledgets and tampon applicators for comfort and ease of insertion. The present invention also includes consumer activated methods of lubricating and fragrancing tampon pledgets and tampon applicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a woman will insert and position a catamenial tampon pledget using a cardboard or plastic applicator tube. However, during times of light menstrual flow or when there is a lack of vaginal moisture, insertion of a tampon pledget or tampon applicator can be very uncomfortable.
Tampon pledgets and tampon applicators have been coated with one or more lubricants to make insertion and positioning more comfortable. However, tampon pledgets and tampon applicators that have been coated with lubricant may absorb the lubricant over time and, thus, the lubricant is lost. The lubricant may also simply evaporate or dry out.
On the other hand, the lubricant may be held separately from the tampon pledget or tampon applicator until the moment that the tampon is inserted. However, women may not always be receptive to a product that obligates them to use an awkward, time consuming second step every time they insert a lubricant tampon pledget or lubricant tampon applicator.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an easy-to-use, convenient tampon pledget or tampon applicator having lubrication that may be used on an as needed basis.
Microencapsulation is used for a variety of personal care applications ranging from product samples found in print magazines to special additives in laundry detergents. Technology currently permits the encapsulation of both water-soluble and water-insoluble material, which includes a wide range of lubricants, such as mineral oil. Typically, microcapsules are made using silica or cellulose. The contents of the microcapsules are released at a selected time, either by pressure or by dissolving the capsule wall with a solvent.